


Laughter is Born From Madness

by Lynn3451



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn3451/pseuds/Lynn3451
Summary: The Undertaker discovers an abandoned child and is left to take care of her on his own. Soon, he will have to leave her in the care of a well-known Earl and butler. Time will only tell what the Undertaker is actually up to.(Based off of Black Butler, both manga and anime will be included in story)  (!!!ALL COPYRIGHTS FOR CREATION OF BLACK BUTLER GO TO YANA TOBOSO FOR CREATION OF ANIME & MANGA AND CHARACTERS!!!)





	1. Prologue

One dark and stormy night, a woman ran with a basket bundled in blankets covering a large lump at the top. She ran from a group of men with guns, her feet ached from the cuts and bruises on them. She raced through alleyways search2ing throughout the city. After what had felt like hours, she arrived at a building with a sign at the top that read “Undertaker”. Carefully, she set the basket in front of the door and placed a silver-chained necklace with a blue jewel at the center under the blankets.

The woman kneeled and moved the top part of the blankets to reveal a sleeping baby’s face. Her tears cascaded down her face silently as she kissed the child’s forehead. She stood up and knocked loudly on the door, enough for the inhabitant inside to hear. With one last look at the child, she whispered, “Forgive me…”

Turning around, the woman took off towards another path the men would soon follow. Meanwhile, back at the building she previously stood before, the door opened revealing a man who had long grey hair with bangs covering his eyes. He looked around wondering what had woken him until he saw the child’s face in the basket. With caution, he picked it up and carried it inside.

Placing the basket on a coffin, he stared at the child. Not long after, the sound of crying erupted from the child as it awoke. Panicking, the man raced to it and carefully picked it up, avoiding damage from his long nails.

“Shh…it’s alright.” He repeated.

The child tilted their head at the man and reached for his face with their tiny hands. The man leaned his head down slightly but froze when the hand touched the scar across his face. The child broke out into a joyous laughter while waving their hands around. A smile surfaced onto the face of the man as he walked to the basket looking for items to identify the child. He only found blankets, a letter, and the necklace. He read over the letter that asks whoever finding it to take care of their daughter. 

He looked at the child who was playing with part of his hair then looked back to the letter. His attention was turned to the necklace that was laid on the coffin next to the basket. He set the child down with care and placed the necklace on her then carried her to a small coffin that was her size and placed her inside. He set the lid of the coffin to the side so it wouldn’t frighten the poor thing. Picking up the blanket in the basket, he placed it over the little girl who was slowly falling asleep. 

The man walked over to the fireplace and tossed the letter inside then looked at the now sleeping child. With a smile, he picked up the only candle that still had light and blew it out. “Sweet dreams, dearie.”


	2. Chapter 1

15 years later…

 

The Undertaker’s shop was quiet per usual on this slightly warm day. The streets of London were busy as well. Carriages pass by along with people going about their daily lives. One carriage stopped in front of the shop. It let out two butlers, a woman dressed in red, a Chinese man, and a teenaged boy. The Chinese man looked up at the sign for a second then turned his head to the others.

“…Where are we?” He asked.

The woman turned to him in irritation and shouted, “Weren’t you just acting you knew all about it?!”

Before more ranting could come from the woman, the raven-haired butler spoke up, “The young master’s acquaintance is an undertaker.”

The Chinese man questioned about the name as they all entered through the shop’s door. The room was eerily quiet with hardly any light, coffins surrounded the floors to the walls.

“Are you in….Undertaker?” The boy questioned.

The place was even more quiet than before, it almost seemed as if you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, a creepy laugh echoed throughout the room.

“Hee! Hee! I have been expecting you….” A coffin leaning on the wall began to open slowly, soon it revealed the long grey haired man. 

“I bid ye welllllll-come, lord earl,” he spoke. “Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I’ve made specially for you…?”

The only ones that remained calm from this man’s presence would be the boy and the raven-haired butler. The woman and Chinese man were terrified and frozen to the spot from fear. The other butler, on the other hand, was on the ground trembling for dear life.

“I think not. Today I am-“ The boy was interrupted by the man’s long black fingernails in front of his face.

“You don’t need to put it in words. I understand veeeery well what milord wishes to say. She wasn’t a ‘client’ in the ‘ordinary folk’ sense of the word. See, I cleaned her up riiiight nice and pretty.” Undertaker’s smile only grew.

“I want to hear about that.” Was the boy’s only reply.

Undertaker rose his arms in the air as his smile continued to grow, “Then let’s have a chat. Won’t you just take a seat somewhere over there? I’ll ask Red to make some tea or something.”

“Excuse me?!” The woman in red asked in shock.

“Not you dearie, I mean my daughter.”

The adults grew confused at the man while the boy shouted, “Since when did you have a daughter?!”

He didn’t receive an answer as Undertaker walked to the back of the shop in search for the girl. The others heard noises of items being moved or tossed along with questions of wondering where she could be. A couple minutes passed by until the Undertaker came back out and scratched the back of his head.

“Odd. It appears she isn’t back there.”

“Are you even sure you’re not being delus-“ the boy was cut off by a teenaged girl hanging upside down right behind him.

“You called uncle Adrian?”

The boy let out a yell from surprise and jumped away while the raven-haired butler remained in his position but slightly amused. The woman and her butler were holding each other from fear and surprise while the Chinese man fell from shock this time. Undertaker was on the floor laughing his head off from the people’s reactions. The girl remained upside down from where she was and looked at the people in confusion, her attention turned to the man who was still laughing.

“Uncle Adrian, who are these people?”

“These are the people that I work with. Could you please make some tea and biscuits for these people? You can stay afterward with us if you like.”

The girl nodded and took off towards the back. Undertaker gestured for the others to have a seat. At first, they were confused where so they sat on the coffins. The boy opened his mouth to speak until he was interrupted once again.  
“Uncle Adrian, why is the back a complete mess?!” Shouted the girl.

Said man only chuckled and attempted to apologize in between his laughs. The others just stared at the man while the boy facepalmed. After Undertaker’s laughing fit, he sat back up into his chair and looked at the others.

“Now then, you want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yessss? The yard’s starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but this isn’t the first time I’ve had a client like that.”

The girl came back while Undertaker was talking and handed out beakers filled with tea to the people listening to the conversation then gave a beaker to Undertaker along with a jar of bone shaped biscuits. The people looked at their beakers with disturbance. The girl sat on a stool next to the desk where Undertaker was sitting.

“Not the first time? What do you mean?” The woman dressed in red asked.

“In the past, there’ve been a number of cases involving murdered prostitutes. But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate.” Replied Undertaker who offered a biscuit to the boy, he refused. “The yard failed to take notice because the murders weren’t terribly bloody at the outset. But all the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common.”

“Something in common you say?” Asked the raven-haired butler.

A creepy smile was on Undertaker’s face as the girl next to him tried to not laugh at the butler next to the woman in red, who was shaking in fear.

“Well, what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn’t you like to know?” Undertaker handed the jar of biscuits back to the girl as she sat them on the desk.

“I see, that’s how it is. Being an Undertaker is only his façade for normal society. How much do you want for the information?” Questioned the Chinese man.

In the flash of the second, Undertaker was inches from his face. “How much? I do not desire a single one of the queen’s coins.” 

At this, the girl came back in and moved Undertaker away from the man. But he turned to the boy and was about to be inches from him but the girl blocked his path as she stood in front of the boy.

“Now, milord. Give it to me… Bestow upon me the choicest ‘LAUGHTER’…!! Then I shall tell you anything..!!”

The girl moved him away slightly from the others back to his desk, she turned to them. “I apologize for his behavior, he becomes overexcited about jokes.”

The boy turned to his butler, “That creep.”

At this, the girl glared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the Chinese man.

“Lord Earl. Please allow me to handle this. People have called me the sleeping tiger of new year’s parties in Shanghai. And now, I shall…demonstrate that in full!” A moment of silence passed before he spoke again, “A fool on the futon.”

Everyone in the room was quiet and unamused, but also unsure of what the supposed joke meant.

“You’ll never do Lau. Very well,” the woman in red stepped forward, “Madam Red, Star of social circles shall share with you her best tale!” In the background her butler was fangirling.

Right as she was about to speak, both butlers covered the boy and girl’s ears as the woman told a lewd story.

An hour later Madam Red and Lau had masks covering their mouths that were marked with a red “X”. Undertaker turned his attention to the boy.

“That leaves only you, milord. The last time I was a bit generous if I do say so myself, but no specials this time.”

The boy swore under his breath while the girl was trying to contain her giggling. The raven-haired butler stepped forward and adjusted his gloves.

“Sebastian?”

The butler’s only response was, “It appears there is nothing for it.”

Undertaker rose an eyebrow at the butler under his bangs, “Ohhh…? Master butler’s having a go, now is he?”

Sebastian, once again, adjusted his gloves, “Everyone, please wait outside if you would.” He turned to the others with a glare, “You must not, under any condition, peek inside…”  
The others filed outside as Sebastian turned his attention to the girl and Undertaker. Undertaker gestured for her to wait outside as well. She nodded in response and walked out and stood in front of the others.

“If you’re Undertaker’s daughter, why do you call him uncle?” Asked the boy.

“He adopted me.” Was her only response.

Madam Red stepped towards the girl, “You’re just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen! You just have such lovely eyes! What was your name again, dear?”

“Red. It’s what Uncle Adrian called me and I stick by it.”

Madam Red smiled at her along with her butler. The girl kindly smiled in return and asked, “May I ask what your names are?”

Madam Red introduced herself as Angelina Dalles but preferred to be called Madam Red, she then introduced her butler Grell Sutcliff, Lau then introduced himself, and finally the boy introduced himself as Ciel Phantomhive and stated his butler’s name.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Replied Red as she bowed.

After a couple seconds a roar of laughter blasted throughout the shop. All but Red flinched at the sudden outburst. When it finally calmed down, the door opened to reveal Sebastian.

“Please come in, he has agreed to speak with us.”

The others walked in to see Undertaker laying on his desk smiling like a Cheshire cat. Red walked to him and rubbed his back to help calm him down.

“Well…to get back to the matter at hand…” He was then interrupted by his own chuckle, “I’ll tell you anything you wish to know…” His laugh interrupted him once again.

Everyone sat back in the place they were previously before. During this time, Undertaker calmed down from his laughing fit.

“For a while now, I’ve occasionally had clients who are…how shall I say…LACKING, you see?”

“Lacking?” Questioned Sebastian.

“Yes, quite lacking. Their innards, that is. Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? And examining them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see? Like putting back whatever might have spilled out.”

A chill went down the others’ spines as they looked into their beakers, some filled with tea and others not.

“So they were all lacking a kidney or somesuch?” Lau asked as he pushed away his beaker, “In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like…”

Undertaker chuckled as he picked up a doll that shows off internal organs. “Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That’s not what I meant. IT is something only a prostitute-”

“A girl would possess.” Interrupted Red, “Each of them were missing their uterus.”

Ciel was startled by this information, yet remained the same with no emotion on his face.

“Lately, I’ve been seeing a rise in such ‘clientele’ all of a sudden, and their crimson ‘rouge’ is becoming gaudier by the day. It’s all keeping my uncle very busy.”

“Even with few passersby, committing murder on the street…moreover, in the dead of night. Would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?” Asked Sebastian.

“Quite the bright candle, aren’t we, master butler? I have considered that myself.” Replied Undertaker.

Undertaker rose from his chair and walked over to where Red sat on the stool.

“Well, lets see…first, I’d take something sharp and slash the throat...then I’d cut riiiight here…” He explained while demonstrating on her, “and steal away the little precious.”

“The ‘skill’ involved and ‘the lack of hesitation’ points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the ‘underworld’, at that.” Explained Red.

“And that is why I knew you would come here, milord.” Continued Undertaker, “If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the ‘underworld’, I expected you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words, another will die. And so will the murders continue until someone stops them. Can you stop the killer, ‘aristocrat of evil’, Earl Phantomhive?”

Said Earl rose from his seat and allowed his butler to place his coat on. He then directed his attention to Undertaker.

“The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason, and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld. By our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate without exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen, by any means necessary.”

Both him and his butler walked towards the exit, “Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker.”

But before they could step out, Undertaker called out to them, “Now just a minute, Earl.”

Ciel turned back to the man that spoke and rose his eyebrow in question. 

“I believe my daughter could be of some help for this case.” Undertaker said as he slightly pushed Red forward.

“In what way could she be of possible help?”

“She is very helpful when it comes to finding out more information. Plus she is good at self-defense, obviously not taught by me, but by a friend.”

Ciel opened his mouth to refuse the offer but was interrupted by Sebastian. “What a marvelous idea, is she alright with helping?”

Ciel silently fumed as the girl nodded her head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

“Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects.” Ciel spoke after the carriage took off away from the shop with Red.

“Yes, quite…first, we have ‘someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy’. Among them, ‘someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders’. And as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, ‘someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic’ is also a possibility.” Sebastian elaborated.

“Wait! You call this ‘simplified’? Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season!?” Madam Red exclaimed, “Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the country-side. Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week. And the family physicians will return to the country-side-”

“Then we need only investigate before the season ends.” Sebastian interrupted with a smirk.

“Come again…?” asked Lau.

“We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the season coming to a close.”

“Verify their alibis? Even though we don’t know their exact numbers yet?!” Madam Red asked.  
“Please leave it to me. I am the butler to the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something as trivial as this.” By saying this, he placed his right hand over his heart, leaving Madam Red and Lau stunned, “I shall make a list of suspects and call on each of them immediately.”

Ciel sat with his usual emotionless posture while realization came to the woman in red.

“Eh, wai-!” 

But she was interrupted when Sebastian opened the door and spoke something to the butler driving the carriage then looked back inside to see the others staring at him with his master shooing him away, “Now, if you will excuse me…”

The door closed shut as he left, Madam Red and Lau raced to the window in search for him, “Hang on!? But the carriage is still moving!?” Sadly, for their comfort, he was gone.

“Hey, you! Watch where you’re going!! We’re going to crash!!” Madam Red shouted at Grell.

“Ah! Y-Yes!! I beg pardon.!” He replied back in shock and realization.

Red raised her eyebrow at the raven-haired butler’s actions but shrugged it off seeing it was normal for the noble sitting beside her and turned part of her attention to outside of her window while she listened in on the conversation 

“Sebastian made some rather lofty claims, but-“ The woman started but was interrupted by the boy.  
“My butler said he would take care of it. He will not return empty-handed. All we need to do is sip our tea and bide our time.”

“You have great faith in him, hmm…?” Questioned Red without amusement.

“No, that isn’t it, really. It’s just that HE never lies. Ever.”

Silence passed throughout the carriage until the mindless man spoke up.

“Yes. He and the Earl have spent much time together, so their foundation is a solid one. He has always been by the Earl’s side like his shadow.”

Another moment of silence passed by while one thing occurred to Red’s thoughts. Guess Lau means he prefers men. 

“Sebastian’s only been in my service for two years, you know?” Questioned Ciel.

“Ah. Is that so?” asked Lau.

Red physically face palmed at Lau as another thought came to her, Nevermind. This guy has no idea what he’s talking about.

Timeskip

“We’ve finally made it! My back was beginning to hurt!” Exclaimed Lau as Grell helped him out of the carriage, followed by Ciel who remained quiet.

“We had to take the long way ’round because Grell got lost!” Scolded Madam Red as she was helped out.

“Beg pardon, beg pardon!” Begged said man as he helped Red out finally followed by her thanking him.

“Come come, Madam Red. Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a…break…” Lau spoke while opening the door to a townhouse to a fuming Madam Red at first but slowed down his sentence when he noticed something through the door.

“Welcome home. I have been waiting for you.” Said Sebastian as everyone entered and he took his master’s hat, “Your afternoon tea is ready. A cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today.”

Red began to follow the noble boy assuming this was normal for him.

“Wait…Why are you here?!” shouted Madam Red.

“Hm? I returned in advance because I had finished my assignment.”

At this, Red turned her attention to the butler and raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. “Your ‘assignment’?! So you already have a list!?” Questioned the woman in shock.

“Not quite, you see. I simply compiled a list based on the characteristics we discussed earlier and paid each individual on that list a visit. That was all.” Explained Sebastian as he took rolled up documents from inside his tailcoat, “However, it did take some time because I investigated the aristocracy’s family physicians as well.”  
“Really, Sebastian? That’s impossible even for you.” Said Madam Red as she grinned.

Sebastian’s smile turned into a smirk as he unrolled the documents and explained each of the suspects’ alibis and time of place whereabouts. Ciel’s emotionless expression turned into an amused smirk, Lau was clueless per usual, Grell was blushing while Madam Red was in shock. Red, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes, her suspicion raised at the butler.

“Based on these results, I have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual. Let us discuss the details after tea.” 

“How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian? Are you really only a butler? Are you sure you aren’t O.H.M.S.S. or something as well?” Questioned the woman trying to regain her composure over her shock.

Sebastian turned to the woman and gave a closed eyed smile as he said, “No. I am simply one hell of a butler.”


	4. Chapter 3

“‘Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy. Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders.’ And ‘someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic.’ Only one individual fulfills all of these conditions. The Viscount of Druitt, one Sir Aleistor Chamber. He graduated from medical school, but does not work at a hospital or practice medicine. He has held several parties at his residence during the season. But, there are rumours that he also hosts secret parties on the side in which only he and his intimate acquaintances may participate.” Explained Sebastian as he read over a few papers written on a document.

“The Viscount of Druitt, hm… Now that I think about it, I have heard rumours that he’s into black magic or something similar.” Madam Red said with suspicion.

“So some kind of ritual is being conducted at those “secret parties”. And the prostitutes may have been used as offerings?” Questioned Lau.

“Yes.”

“Possibly.”

Both Red and Ciel spoke at the same time. They turned to face each other, one glaring and the other raising an eyebrow.

“Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount’s residence beginning at 19:00. As the season will soon be coming to an end, it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in.” 

“Madam Red. That is where we stand. Can you do something about it?” Asked Ciel.

“Really. Who do you take me for? I’m quite popular with men, I’ll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child’s play.” Answered the woman in question.

“Then it’s decided. We’ll do whatever it takes to get into that ‘secret party’. But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. This is our only chance!”

“Why is it that I feel as if something bad will happen?” asked Red.

Timeskip

Murmurs casted around as guests poured into the residence for Aleistor Chamber. Carriages pulled up and released more guests. Two carriages pulled up, one with Grell as the driver and the other with Sebastian. Both got off and opened the doors for the occupants inside.

“This is rather grand, isn’t it? I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?” Asked Madam Red as she was helped out of the first carriage.

“It would appear that this evening will be most delightful.” Said Lau as he got out of the second carriage.

“We’re done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up. We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!” Said Ciel as he was helped out last from the first carriage.

Laughter erupted from behind them. They turned to see Red dying from laughter as she was looking at Ciel. The boy glared at her from anger and irritation.

“And just what so happens to be amusing to you?!” He shouted at her.

“N-Nothing at all…Cecilia…” At that she laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

While Ciel was fuming, Madam Red snuck up behind him and ensnared him and Red into a hug.

“I understand! You’re both just the cutest little things, aren’t you!?” She squealed.

“Let me go!” They both shouted; one from dislike, the other because she couldn’t breathe.

“Why must I wear something like this?!” Shouted Ciel.

“Because dear, I’ve always wanted a girl!” Replied the enthusiastic woman as she let them go.

“You’re kidding me!” Fumed Ciel.

Red walked to the older woman and gave her a proper hug. Madam Red was hesitant but returned the hug. 

“I never had a mother figure in my life, so thank you!” Spoke the girl happily with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Madam Red hugged her tightly and let go to face her. Tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes. “It warms my heart for you to see me like that.”

Red knew of Madam Red losing her husband and child from a carriage accident and showed sympathy. During this exchange, Sebastian was lecturing Ciel about how a lady should not raise her voice. Ciel cursed the man out under his breath.

“He’s right, you hear? You have to follow the script.”

“So, if Ciel and I have to play as your nieces, who are the others?” Questioned Red.

“Lau is my young lover. Sebastian and Grell will be yours and Cie- I mean Cecilia’s tutors.”

Grell smiled brightly, for once, having a change in acting in a role. Madam Red then went to explain to Ciel how disastrous it would be if he was exposed to be a Phantomhive.

“In any case! If people were to see a one-eyed boy with a well-dressed butler, they would know it was you on the spot! So then it follows that THIS is the best disguise.” Red explained the rest.

“And the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it’s better if you’re dressed that way!”

“WHAT?!” shouted both Ciel and Red.

“Why couldn’t she be the one to dress up only?!”

Red took her fan and slapped the back of his head and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

“Unlike your chances, chances from me would result for the case to be solved quicker since I know how to act like a proper young lady! With your help of dressing up, it doubles the chances…slightly.”

“Besides, were you not the one who said, ‘Do whatever it takes’?” Questioned Sebastian as he grinned. Ciel growled in response.

“Then shall we go my lady?”

The group entered the ballroom and looked around, searching for the suspect.

“Now then, we must first locate the Viscount of Druitt.” Said Red as she struggled to walk in heels.

“I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that is the case, I would be more than willing to do my part!” Exclaimed Madam Red as her eyes glinted.

“I’m uncomfortable. It’s heavy. This dress. They hurt. My feet. I want to go home.” Muttered Ciel.

Red chuckled in response and said, “It could be worse you know?”

“Correct. I do not want Elizabeth to see me like this.”

In the distance, you could hear a loud, “Kyah! Your dress is so cute!”

“Oh no…I’m even imagining the sound of her voice now…”

The sound got louder except this time it was closer. “That hat of yours is lovely!”

Both butlers, Ciel, and Red turned in shock to see who the voice belonged to.

“There are just so many ladies in the loveliest dresses, I can’t stand it! They are all so cute!” Squealed Elizabeth.

“Se-! Se-Se-Se-Sebastian.” Ciel whispered in panic.

“Young mas-! My lady, please calm down. Let us go over there for the moment.” Whispered Sebastian.

Both pairs slowly crept away from the squealing blonde.

“Ah! You there in the pink and you in the mask! Your dresses are so adorable!”

“Red do something!” Whispered Ciel, but when he looked over to where she was, she was gone. Grell was in shock and looking around for her. This caused Ciel to panic even more.

“This will never do, my lady. This way!” Stated Sebastian as he quickly dragged Ciel behind the cake table away from Elizabeth’s sight.

“Oh? Where did they go?” 

She soon wandered away from the table in search. 

“Why is Elizabeth here!? I must at least get ahold of Madam and the rest-!”

“It won’t work.” Spoke Red from behind them. Ciel let out a screech and jumped into Sebastian’s arms.

“Will you stop that?! And what do you mean it won’t work?!”

“Look to where your aunt is.” Replied Red, completely ignoring the first question.

Both males turned their attention to where Madam Red is.

“I do not mind the press of this crowd in the least!” Madam Red exclaimed then chuckled.

“She’s utterly engrossed in the party.”

“This is not good. I did not think your fiancée would be here.” Said Sebastian.

“Even though I am disguised, if she were to catch a glimpse of my face…”

“She would recognize you right away.” Finished Sebastian.

“If she finds out, it would spell the end of our investigation!”

“Moreover, everyone here would discover that Sebastian’s ‘my lady’ is a ‘young master’.” Chuckled Red.

At this, Ciel grew pale.

“IF IT BECOMES KNOWN THAT THE HEAD OF THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY HAD THE GALL TO DRESS LIKE THIS, WE WILL BE SHAMED FOR ALL ETERNITY!!” Whisper-yelled Ciel as he clutched the tablecloth in his grasp. “I would rather die than have that happen! So she must neve-”

He was cut off by a woman commenting on the Viscount’s handsomeness.

“So he is the Viscount of Druitt..!!”

“He is quite young.” Commented Sebastian.

“We’ll use a greeting as our front to get close to him.”

“I will observe from here because the presence of another man may make him wary. Please behave like a lady, as I have taught you.”

“Yes, yes! All right!” Whispered a fed up Ciel.

He turned to Red to begin but she was, once again, gone. He growled in frustration but composed himself and walked over to the Viscount.

“G-Good evening, Viscount Dru-”

He was cut off by Elizabeth’s squealing as she had found him. He ran away and disappeared from her sight in the crowd. Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his elbow and dragged him away from Elizabeth and told a man to give her a lemonade.

“That was dangerously close.” Said Sebastian as they were farther away from people.

“Why do I always have to be the one to suffe-” He was cut off as the orchestra of music echoed around the room.

“My lady, look over there.” Sebastian pointed to a pair of dancers.

Ciel looked closely and noticed that it was Red dancing with the Viscount.

“How the devil did she even get him to dance?!” Exclaimed a frustrated Ciel. 

Meanwhile, where Red was with the Viscount.

“You dance as lovely as a swan, yet your beauty is compared to a red cardinal’s. Such grace and beauty.”

“Th-Thank you, my lord. I am most honoured by your compliment.”

“Pray tell, with whom did you come this evening with, my dear?” The Viscount asked as his face grew closer to Red’s. ‘Creep…’ She thought.

“My aunt Angelina brought me here with my sister.”

“Madam Red?” He questioned to which she nodded in response. “I see, are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am impressed with this wonderful party. But, my sister and I wanted nothing more than to talk to the Viscount all this time. Sadly, I can’t seem to find her.”

“Ohh?”

“I’ve had my fill with dancing and eating.”

He grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “A willful princess, aren’t we, my love?”

Red nearly stopped in place from dancing but continued on.

“Do you and your sister long for more pleasurable amusements?” He asked as his hand crawled lower down the girl’s back causing her to shiver from disgust.

‘BEAR WITH IT! I MUST BEAR WITH IT!! Only for this moment...WAS I SUBJECTED TO ACT LIKE A LADY AND NOT SNAP AT PEOPLE LIKE HIM!!!’

Red cleared her throat, “I-I am, but my sister isn’t considering that she might go to our aunt. Have you something more interesting in mind, Viscount?”

“Of course. Allow me to show you, my love…” He replied as he was closer to Red’s face.

‘I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I WILL KILL THIS CREEP AND BURY HIM SIX FEET UNDER!’

“What sort of things?” At the corner of her eye, Red spotted Elizabeth looking at Ciel as he began to dance his way with Sebastian to the opposite edge of the other dancers.

“Would you like to know?”

“Yes, I am most curious.”

“But perhaps it’s too soon for you?”

Red turned her attention to the Viscount and smiled kindly at him. “My lord, I am a proper lady, not a child.”

The music came to an end as couples bowed and curtsied before one another. Red could see Elizabeth run after Ciel.

“Can you keep a secret from the Madam?”

“I most certainly can.” Another voice answered the question.

The Viscount and Red turned to see Ciel with a fake smile on his face.

“Who is this lovely robin?” The Viscount asked as he took Ciel’s hand and placed a kiss on it.

Red moved to stand beside Ciel and gave him a side hug while he rubbed the back of his hand on his dress. “This is my sister, Cecilia.”

“It’s an honour to meet the Viscount of Druitt.” Said Ciel with a worried look in his eyes as he noticed something…or rather, someone.

“You seem to be worried about something?”

A loud bang echoed throughout the room which brought everyone’s attention to a wardrobe in the center of the room with a man crouching next to it. 

The man turned out to be Sebastian with a mask. People began to murmur throughout the room.

“Now that the party is at its height, allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen here an illusion that makes use of this closet.” He turned to Lau, “Sir, if you please. Would you be so kind as to lend a hand?”

“Me? Very well.”

Everyone in the room gazed in wonder at what trick the man was supposed to do. Elizabeth completely forgot about searching for Ciel and the girl in the dresses that she found adorable.

“And now I shall enter this plain, ordinary closet.”

“I do not recall requesting a conjuror…?” Stated the Viscount as he tried to remember.

“My lord. I have seen enough magic as well. Shall we go?” Red asked.

“Alright, my love.” He replied as he wrapped an arm around Red’s waist, she, once again, shivered in disgust as he led her away. Ciel was about to speak but was cut off by Red.

“Cecilia, please tell our guardian that I will return soon.” She then walked over and gave him a hug, then whispered in his ear. “If I am not back by the end of the hour send Sebastian to help find me.”

Red then let him go and walked away with the Viscount. Ciel saw them both leave through a door behind a curtain. He walked over to where the other people stood and watched Sebastian’s trick.

“Once I have made my way into the closet, sir, please secure it tightly with this chain.” Sebastian asked Lau as he gave him a chain. “Then please employ these swords to pierce the closet.”

A row of swords stood beside the wardrobe. People began to murmur again. Sebastian then entered the wardrobe.

“I shall return alive from its skewered recesses. There are no tricks involved. I hope you enjoy this unique illusion.”

The doors of the wardrobe closed and was chained tightly by Lau. He then picked up a sword.

“Right, then here I go.”

He jumped above the wardrobe and stabbed the top of it.

‘HE AIMED DIRECTLY AT THE HEAD FIRST?!’, went through the people’s minds.

Lau then stabbed all over the wardrobe, leaving the swords in their places until he came across the last one.

“I suppose that will do. Well what do you say is he still alive?” He asked everyone.

The swords and chains were removed and the door was opened to reveal Sebastian unharmed. People cheered and applauded, exclaiming how it was amazing and a miracle. Madam Red and Ciel approached both men.

“That was wonderful, Sebastian!”

“Indeed! The closet was like a pincushion. I thought maybe I’d really killed you!” Exclaimed Lau.

“It did hurt a bit. I did not think you would begin with my head.” Replied Sebastian.

“So? How did you do it?” Asked Lau.

“You didn’t know but you went and used all those swords anyway!?” Shouted Madam Red.

“I believe I explained as much earlier. Right, my lady?” asked Sebastian.

“Yes. There were no tricks involved.” Said Ciel.

“Dear, where is Red?” asked Madam Red.

“She’s with the Viscount. She said if she wasn’t back by the end of this hour, to request for Sebastian’s help.” 

Meanwhile with the Viscount and Red.

“The guests seem to be having fun in the hall.” Commented Red.

“You will have much more fun at the splendid place we are going.” Said the Viscount as he opened the door for her to enter.

She walked in and slightly covered her nose, smelling a strange odor.

“A splendid pla-” Red was cut off as she began to lose balance and fell back against the closed door. ‘Must…get out…quick…’ was the last thought that went through her mind.

“Oh yes. A very splendid place indeed, my love.”


	5. Chapter 4

Flashback

 

“Madam, what is this?” Red questioned as she looked at the corset given to her by the older woman.

“You’ve never seen a corset before?”

The girl shook her head no as she turned the corset around trying to figure out how it works.

“You’re supposed to put it on then wear a dress.” Explained Madam Red as she set down Red’s dress.

“Could you help me?”

The older woman nodded.

Timeskip through this painful experience…

“Why do women wear these things?! It’s as if they want their death to approach them faster!” Shouted Red as she panted, trying to breathe properly.

“You get used to it after some time.” Madam Red said while patting the girl’s head and placed her in her dress, tightening the laces in the back.

Red looked down at the dress she was in, “This dress is too fancy…”

Madam Red handed her a pair of red heels. The girl’s eyes widened.

“How do you expect me to walk in these?! I could easily break my neck!”

The older woman began to laugh at how surprised the girl could get over simple items of clothing. “You are going to need more training than I thought, dear. But first, let’s fix your hair and makeup.”

Once Red finished placing on the heels, she moved away from the woman. “Can’t I just not go without makeup? I think I look fine as I am.”

“I know, dear, but we want to catch the Viscount’s eye, don’t we?”

Red sighed as she sat in front of the vanity mirror in defeat. The older woman immediately got to work. For Red, it felt like hours; when in reality, it was merely forty-five minutes.

“And done!” Exclaimed Madam Red.

Red opened her eyes to see barely any makeup on her face and her hair tied into a ponytail with a bow holding it in place.

“It’s lovely, thank you, Madam.”

“I sent Grell to fetch the finishing touches, but in the meantime, let’s help you learn to walk in heels.”

For about fifteen minutes, the girl learned how to properly walk in heels without stumbling much, a knock on the door interrupted their lessons. Madam Red walked to the door and opened it to reveal Grell with a small bag, she then let him in. Five steps in, Grell was frozen in place staring at Red with wide eyes.

“Grell, are you alright?” The girl asked in concern.

“Y-yes, I am,” he replied after being in a daze for a couple seconds, “I apologize for my rudeness, it’s just that red suits you very well.”

A slight tint of pink dusted Red’s cheeks, “Th-Thank you…”

Madam Red took the bag from Grell and opened it to reveal a black lace mask. She handed the item to the girl as she stared at it in wonder.

“It’s so beautiful, I don’t know what to say.”

“Think of it as nothing, Grell what time is it?” Asked Madam Red.

“We have some distance to go in order to make it to the party. We should leave now.” Grell answered as Red finished tying the mask in place.

“Well, let’s go.”

 

End Flashback

 

Red’s eyes opened as she couldn’t see anything. She looks at her wrists where her hands were tied together. She could hear people conversing to one another.

“A dream, huh…”

‘It’s dark…no, a blindfold? I’ve been restrained somehow. As if this corset wasn’t bondage enough, now I’ve been bound further, eh? Anyway, where am I?’ 

“Quiet please, everyone. Next, I present to you the featured item for which everyone has been waiting.” Said the Viscount.

‘Item? What is he talking about?’

“Won’t you please feast your eyes upon this!”

Red could hear the sound of something being removed around her. The sound of people conversing went throughout the room.

“Derive your enjoyment from appreciating her as you would a fine work of art, or keep and treasure her as you would a pet. She would prove a glittering jewel for any ritual as well, would you not agree? Or according to demand, you may wish to sell her off in pieces.”

‘WHAT?!’

“A prize of this caliber is a very rare one indeed. The colour of her eyes are a chilling grey that could be mistaken as blue itself. Now, allow me to show you.”

‘An underground auction? This man, so he’s been selling off the organs of the murdered prostitutes here.’

“The starting bid is one thousand pounds!” The Viscount exclaimed as the blindfold was removed from Red along with her mask. People began shouting amounts of money. Red opened her eyes as the lighting of the room adjusted to her sight.

“Come now, does no one wish to place a higher bid?”

The candles in the room flickered before going out completely. The sounds of people crying out in pain echoed throughout the room. After a few seconds, the candles came back on.

“My my. It seems you weren’t of much help, my dear.” Sebastian said as he pulled open the bars of the cage she was in and untied her restraints. She walked out and stretched her arms. Her gaze then caught the sight of the Viscount looking around in panic.

“So, you find it alright to sell off innocent women to the filth that are now unconscious in this room.” Red said as she slowly approached the man, she pulled out a knife from the bow on her dress. She smiled kindly at him as he fell backwards and tried crawling away.

“What’s wrong, my lord? Are you afraid?”

She was now standing above the man, she kneeled down and gave a closed eyed smile to the Viscount.

“It was wonderful to meet you.” 

It all happened in a flash, the bottom of the knife collided with the Viscount’s temple as he tumbled off the stage and hit his head first.

“No need to get a-head of yourself…Oh no, I’m turning into my uncle…” 

Red turned around to see Ciel and Sebastian patiently waiting.

“What have you found out?” asked Ciel.

“This was an underground auction to sell women to people that would have them for their own...events…or sell them by their parts.”

“I see. I have already contacted the yard, so they will be arriving at any moment.” Replied Sebastian.

“Then let’s not dawdle. The chaps at the yard will be none too pleased to find us here.” Said Ciel as he began to walk away.

“Yes, especially with that appearance of yours… ‘My lady.’” Said Red as she curtsied then busted out laughing.

An irk mark appeared on Ciel as he cleared his throat. “Anyway! With this, the case of Jack the Ripper is closed!”

Footsteps could be heard approaching.

“In any case, it would appear that the yard has arrived.” Said Sebastian as he picked up both teenagers. “Let us be off.”

Sebastian jumped out the window and onto a roof, then took off once again.

The trio arrived in front of Undertaker’s shop in record time to spare.

“I appreciate for you both to allow me to help with your case. It was an honour working with you both.” Said Red as she held out her hand.

Ciel cautiously shook her hand. Red stood there with a blank expression across her face as she looked off in the distance.

“Is everything alright, miss?”

“Something isn’t right. I implore you both to be cautious. Other than that, in case you need any more help feel free to ask us.” Red said with a smile as she entered the shop leaving the two men in thought of what she meant.

That night, Red couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed as a storm poured down outside her window. Undertaker entered the room quietly and looked at the troubled girl.

“Dearie, is everything alright?” 

Red shook her head no and got up, she was in her plain old clothes that contained a simple black dress that reached the middle of her calves. 

“Uncle Adrian, I know they’re going to get into trouble. Is it alright if I go help?”

“Just be careful and return home safe.” Undertaker answered as he handed her shoes to her.

“Thank you and I will.”

With that Red left the shop and wandered down the streets of London.


	6. Chapter 5

End of the nineteenth century, as the social season was coming to a close there occurred a serial murder case that shook Great Britain to its core. The victims were all prostitutes. Every one of them was discovered chopped into pieces, their wombs stolen right out of their bodies. Because of the hideous state in which the victims were found, the killer became known as “Jack the Ripper”.

 

“It’s cold.” Muttered Red as she rubbed her arms for warmth. She leaned on the wall in the alleyway and waited for any suspicious people to approach the tenement nearby. 

“It looks like it might rain as well.” A voice ran through the alley as it caught the girl’s attention.

“You’re certain he’ll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?” Another voice spoke out. She immediately recognized the pair.

“Well, that door is the only entrance and this is the only path that leads to it.” Red answered Ciel’s question.

“Just what the devil do you think you’re doing here?!” He shouted.

“I sensed death was approaching so I came here and waited for anyone suspicious. Any other questions?”

“You’re positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?”

“Yes.” Both Sebastian and Red answered.

“I think I have told you as much numerous times?” asked Sebastian.

“Quite, in addition to the murdered prostitutes ‘lacking internal organs’. There is still another ‘commonality’.” Answered Ciel. “But, what makes killing them a necessity for him?”

“So soft…”

“Moreover, I…”

“So soft…”

Ciel growled in frustration, he looked to Sebastian and his temper blew out, “LISTEN WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!!”

“Ah, excuse me. I could not resist. She’s so beautiful, and so soft.” Said Sebastian as he was petting a cat in his arms.

“We’re not keeping it! So put it back!” 

Before Sebastian could set the cat down, he noticed it wasn’t in his arms anymore but in Red’s.

“Such a sweet little thing! You’re just an absolute angel! How dare anyone leave you out and alone on these streets to starve to death! Poor thing!” Red was hugging the creature as it was purring to her. She spoke about wanting to take it home but couldn’t because of her uncle. Behind her, the boy became even more frustrated until a blood-curdling scream echoed around everyone. Red let go of the cat as it ran away.

“How could someone get past us?!” asked Ciel.

The trio ran to the tenement. Ciel threw the door open but his eye was immediately covered by Red.

“Don’t look!” She shouted and turned him around to face Sebastian.

Red narrowed her eyes at the sight of the dead body covered in blood and hacked to pieces. 

“You have made quite a mess of things, ‘Jack the Ripper’. Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff.” Stated Red as the said man stepped forward.

“N-No, this is…I rushed in because I heard the screams, but she was already-”

“Already what?” Interrupted Sebastian. “We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night.”

“More like, two of us did while the other was looking at a cat.” Muttered Red.

Sebastian’s eyebrow twitched but he continued speaking, “How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us?”

“You really plan to feign innocence, looking as you do?” Red questioned. “Enough of this mister Grell…No…Even ‘Grell Sutcliff’ is just an assumed identity, so how about you cease your silly act?”

“This is my first time meeting ‘someone of your ilk’ in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like one of them.” Stated Sebastian with a smirk.

“Superb…” muttered Grell as he looked down at the ground. 

He slowly rose his head meeting the trio’s gaze as he grinned, showing off his shark like teeth. “Tee hee! Is that so?” He released his hair from his ponytail, “Hit the nail on the head, you did. I am an actress. And a first-rate one at that.”

“But neither are you ‘Sebastian’, yes?” While speaking, he began to change his appearance by changing his hair red with a comb and adding fake eyelashes, followed by adding on different gloves and glasses. 

“The young master gave me that name, so yes, I am ‘Sebastian’ for now.”

“Oh my, his faithful dog, are you? That type of man makes me weak in the knees too, he does!” Red shuddered in disgust. “Now then, once again, Sebastian…No…Bassy! I am the butler of the Burnett house, Grell Sutcliff! What do you say, let’s get along?” Grell asked as he blew a kiss to Sebastian.

At this, both Sebastian and Red shuddered from disgust and backed away.

“Oh! I finally get to show you my true colours! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a man such as yourself with no makeup on! My hair colour was dreadfully dull too! Little old me has never run into a devil posing as a butler before. So at first, I was just as shocked as shocked can be!”

“Allow me to echo those sentiments, hm? For I too have been living for quite some time, but I have never heard of ‘someone of your ilk’ being a ‘butler’. One who is supposed to stand neutral between god and humans, a grim reaper.” Said Sebastian.

“Another one?” muttered Red in wonder. “Why did you, a ‘god’ of sorts become a butler?”

Grell turned his attention to the girl as his grin widened, “Don’t be such a stuffed shirt, sweetie-”

“Who exactly are you calling a stuffed shirt?!” Interrupted Red as an irk mark appeared.

“I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman.” Finished Grell.

“And that woman is-”

“Whether you hear him out or not, I think you already know, Sebastian.” Interrupted another voice.

The figure stepped out from where they were before. It revealed to be Madam Red.

“Madam…” muttered Ciel.

“I miscalculated. I never imagined there would be someone by Ciel’s side who could see through Grell’s disguise.”

“Madam was, of course, on our initial list of suspects. But your alibi was flawless.” Stated Ciel.

“How could you, Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?”

“If the possibility of one being Jack exists, kin or acquaintance, it matters not. No human on the list of suspects could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam. But it is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. If he can enter Mary Kelly’s room in an instant without us noticing, he would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the west end and the east end. And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes, no one would pay any heed. Therefore, only the two of you can be Jack the Ripper. Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff.” Explained Ciel.

“The victims in the Jack the Ripper case had something else in common, on top of ‘being prostitutes’ and ‘missing their wombs’. All of them underwent a ‘certain procedure’ at the royal London hospital, where Madam is employed.” Red pointed out.

“This lists those patients in the order of their surgery dates. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife.” Stated Ciel as he pulled out documented papers, “Only Mary Kelly, who resided in that tenement, was on that list and ‘still alive’. I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here.”

Ciel’s stoic expression turned into one filled with grim. “But still…I was unable to save her…”

“How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew…my…elder sister’s son…if you hadn’t insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might’ve played chess again. However…I will not yield this time!” Shouted the older woman as an object came right at Ciel’s head. Luckily, Sebastian jumped in front of him with inhuman speed and caught it. He then redirected it towards the ground. Throughout these actions, Red could tell the object was a chainsaw.

“Wh-What is that?!” Exclaimed Ciel.

“All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. It is known as the ‘death scythe’.” Answered a very calm Red.

“Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that. The ‘death scythe’ is rather troublesome.” Stated Sebastian.

“Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn’t suit me in the least, don’t you agree? So I customized it to my specifications! A ‘death scythe’ just for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes a soul! Of course, its sharpness is guaranteed.” He then places the scythe in front of his face. “A tool that only a god like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces!”

Grell stuck one hip out and leaned slightly to the side as he puckered his lips, “My body’s gotten all out of shape! I’ve been far too behaved. So. Shall. We. Play?”

Both Red and Sebastian shuddered from disgust the third time that night.

“Would you mind to kindly refrain from such vulgar displays? Furthermore, Sebastian is presently on duty.” Stated Red as she blankly stared at Grell with her eye twitching.

“Ahhh! You’re both so stoic! I can’t get enough of these sides of you both, darlings!” Squealed Grell.

Grell suddenly composed himself despite the smile still on his face, “Let me tell you a little something, dearest. The colour red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes, and lipstick. That’s why I adore making over ugly women with the red of their blood. The more glamourous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful, poisonous flower, right? And I’ll bet a fine woman and man like you and Red fitted up in rose colours will be absolute best! I’ll cut you both open deep, splatter you with all the many shades of crimson and mess you up most glamourously, my darlings!”

“A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both.” Stated Red.

“And fair raises my bile.” Added Sebastian.

“I worked hard as a butler for my master! I didn’t wear makeup or dress pretty or anything when I was at work!” Shouted Grell.

“I am appalled. How can you call yourself a butler?” Questioned Sebastian.

Grell’s grin grew much wider as he said, “Even so, I am still a butler for death!”

“…In the name of the queen and mine own evil title, I command you!” Ciel began as he removed his eyepatch. “Hunt them down!”

Sebastian smirked when his crimson eyes turned to a bright fuchsia as he removed his right glove and at the same time Ciel’s purple contracted eye grew brighter as well causing Red’s eyes to widen in shock.

“Yes, my lord.”


	7. Chapter 6

In a flashback…

 

I despised my red hair, which was just like my father’s. And I loathed the colour red.

“An’s Red hair is truly beautiful. The colour of lycoris, a colour that blazes the earth. Red really suits you.” Said a man to a woman with red hair.

I began to love the colour red because you complimented me. But…But…

 

Modern Time…

 

“Right then.” Sebastian said as he took off his overcoat and placed it over Ciel.

“Wha-” Started Ciel.

“Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the town house. And I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort.” Suggested Sebastian as he gave a closed eyed smile.

“Oh? I’m not going to let you go running home just like that, you know?!” Shouted Grell as he started his chainsaw, “Little death scythe here and I are both full of soooo much pent-up energy these days ’cos our quarry has been much too easy to hunt!”

Grell leapt into the air towards the trio, Red shoved Ciel and herself away as Sebastian jumped away when the scythe made contact with the ground. Sebastian landed on his feet while Ciel landed on Red.

“I much prefer doing the chasing myself to being chased, Bassy!” Exclaimed Grell, completely ignoring the girl for the moment, “So let’s have ourselves a marvelous round of tag, shall we?”

“I have asked you before to refrain from uttering such vile drivel!” Sebastian said as he flipped backwards, dodging the chainsaw from making contact with him.

“Don’t be like that! You’ll get hooked on my little one once you’ve had a taste, I’m sure!” Grell shouted as he went to slice at Sebastian again; unfortunately for him, the demon grabbed a lamppost and brought it up to block the weapon. “You don’t look it, but you’re pretty powerful, Bassy! However, the real show begins now!”

He sliced at Sebastian again, the action was once again blocked. During this, Sebastian’s eyes turned fuchsia.

“The death scythe can cut through a gas lamp like a twig!” Grell exclaimed as the lamppost snapped in half.

“Sebastian!” Red shouted.

Both Sebastian’s and Red’s eyes widened as the chainsaw made contact with Sebastian’s arm. Blood began to pour out of his arm but soon froze as what appeared to be a movie reel film sprung out. 

“What…?” muttered Sebastian as he stared at the film wide eyed. He suddenly gasped and jumped away from the reaper and clutched his wounded arm.

“How was that for you, hm? The pain you felt must’ve been rather dramatic, no? That just now was a little talent we reapers have. The ‘cinematic record’.” 

“Grim reapers receive a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing back their memories using the ‘record’.” Explained Red before Ciel could ask.

“We look at what sort of humans they were and what sort of lives they lived. Should we allow them to live? Or should we kill them? People say a magic lantern passes before their eyes when they are on the verge of death. But that’s just reapers like lil’ ole me playing back that human’s ‘memories’. For those who receive the judgement, ‘this human should die’, we use our death scythes to sever their memories and souls from their bodies, and for them, it is ‘the end’.” Grell explained further.

“I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste, but a peeping tom as well, are you? Truly the lowest of the low.” Stated Sebastian, disgust evident in his voice.

“No, no! that is our job! But…yes, all right!” Grell exclaimed as he launched to attack Sebastian. “I admit, I am a wee bit curious about what lurks in the pasts of fine men and women like you and Red!”

At this, Red shuddered from disgust and disturbance.

Grell suddenly was behind Sebastian, “Especially, when they seem to be the bad boy type!”

As the chainsaw came down, Sebastian used his hands to catch it in place just above his shoulder.

“Tee heehee! You can’t play make-believe with yours truly like you do with humans, Bassy! The death scythe can slice right through memories, souls, dimensions…and even devils!”

The scythe began to cut through Sebastian’s tailcoat. Over where Ciel, and the other two women were, all were standing.

“Why…?” asked Red as she stared at the older woman.

“Why? What is the point of asking me now? When you two and I have become the ‘predators’ and their ‘prey’.” Madam Red began to take out a knife, “If I don’t hunt the watchdog, I will be hunted. In which case, there is only one way out!”

The woman lunged at the boy ready to stab him, Ciel’s eyes widened as he was suddenly shoved once again and the weapon made contact with Red’s side. She collapsed onto her knees and hands from the pain. Ciel kneeled beside her and held the wound to help stop the bleeding. The older woman stared down at them in shock.

“Madam. You are a physician. Why would you kill-?!” Ciel began but was soon cut off.

“A brat like you will never understand! Not ever!” The older woman shouted as she grabbed the boy by his throat and slammed into the wall. Ciel was struggling to breathe.

“I wish you…” Madam spoke, “…That someone like you…” Sebastian started to struggle with the weapon he was holding onto. “That someone like you…Had never been born!!”

Madam Red was about to stab Ciel when her eyes glazed over from a memory. 

“Sister…” she mumbled.

“Young master/Ciel!” Both Red and Sebastian shouted.

The sound of flesh tearing could be heard throughout the alley.

“Stop!!” Ciel shouted before Sebastian could attack Madam Red, “Sebastian!! Do not kill her!!”

Sebastian froze and clutched his shoulder, panting heavily.

“Sebastian…?” Ciel questioned.

“Tee hee! Why Bassy! You’ve got guts! To think you would sacrifice an arm to go rescue that brat.” Said Grell as he removed his chainsaw from the wall, “But you are a wholly different story…Madam!”

Grell turned his attention to the woman holding Red in her arms, the knife dropped feet away. Regret and pain evident in her eyes.

“You just go on and kill that brat now, you hear?”

“No…” mumbled the woman.

“Huh?”

“I cannot…I cannot kill these children…!”

“How can you say that now?! After you’ve chopped up all those women! If you don’t kill him, he’ll kill you instead! And after I’ve gone to all the trouble of assisting you!”

“But…But! That child is my-!” Madam Red looked up shouting but was cut off by a chainsaw plunged into her chest.

Red’s eyes were wide as saucers as she watched the woman choke on her own blood and collapse beside her.

“I’m so disappointed in you, Madam Red. I can’t say I care a shred for this plain woman you’ve become.” Grell said as he removed the weapon from the woman’s chest.

Red sat up and lifted the woman’s head into her lap, eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, the cinematic record jumped out of the wound. Everyone began to watch the woman’s memories play out before them.

 

Madam Red’s memories…

 

“An! Angelina!” shouted a woman.

“Sister.” Angelina responded in greeting.

“In here again, I see. Father is calling for you.”

A beautiful woman came into view with long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A gentle, kind smile was placed on her face.

“He has a guest he wishes to introduce us to. We mustn’t keep him waiting.” The woman grabbed onto Angelina’s hand and began to drag her.

“Eh?! But I’m dressed like this…and I haven’t powdered my nose!” exclaimed Angelina in panic.

The elder sister fixed the younger’s attire and patted the dress to get the dust off, then placed a flower, that was in her hair, behind Angelina’s ear.

“There, all done! You look positively charming. You’ll be fine!” The elder sister winked and began to drag the younger by the hand again, “Were you reading again?”

“Yes. I want to study lots and become a doctor. I want to find a cure for your asthma, sister. I’m unattractive, and I feel out of place at balls, so I may not be able to marry…” Said Angelina as her sentence trailed off.

“What are you saying?!” Exclaimed the sister as she turned to face her sister with a smile, “You are lovely and smart. You should have more confidence in yourself. And let’s not forget…”

The elder sister was suddenly behind Angelina, she grabbed onto her sister’s chest, “You’re awfully well-endowed!”

She began to laugh at her sister’s panic, “Gyah! Sister?!” Eventually, both of them ended up laughing.

‘My elder sister’s health was fragile. But she was kind and beautiful, and did not put on airs, and I loved her. I loved and envied her soft flaxen hair, which was just like our mother’s. I met “him” when I was fifteen.’

“Rachel, Angelina. Give your greetings to Earl Phantomhive.” Their father said.

Angelina stared at the Earl, a small blush evident on her face. “How do you do?”, he asked.

‘I despised my red hair, which was just like my father’s. And I loathed the colour red.’

The records moved to another memory.

“Why do you keep your hair so long in the front?” asked the Earl.

“I am no beauty like my elder sister, so…and my hair is this red as well…” said Angelina as she looked down.

“You oughtn’t be so ‘ashamed’ of being different from others. It gives you character. Your red hair is truly beautiful. The colour of lycoris, a colour that blazes the earth. Red really suits you and you should take more pride in it.”

A blush came onto Angelina’s face from the man’s words.

‘And then, I cut off my bangs. I grew to love my red hair, which was just like my father’s. And I grew to love the colour red. And I grew to love “him”.’

The records then moved onto another memory.

“My lady. Earl Phantomhive is here.” A maid called out to Angelina.

“Coming!” She responded and went to powder her nose.

“Will he compliment me again, I wonder?” whispered Angelina as she headed to her destination.

‘When “he” visited, I wore the red that he had said suited me.

Angelina opened the door and stepped inside to see the Earl and her sister sitting beside each other.

“Ah, you’re finally here. An. We have some good news for you!” Said her elder sister.

‘The “man” I loved dearly was going to marry the elder sister I loved dearly. I wore my favorite red dress to their wedding. If the two I cherished so were happy, then I too was happy.’

The records moved to a memory where a child’s cries could be heard.

‘Or so I should have been…’

“Madam! It is a fine baby boy!” Exclaimed a nurse.

“I’m glad that he was born to us.” Said Rachel with a smile and tears in her eyes. “An. You hold him. He’s your nephew.”

Angelina walked over and held the newborn child in her arms.

“He’s so precious…” She mumbled.

“When he grows up, please play with him a lot.”

“Of course!” Said Angelina.

“Hehe! Your nose is just like his!” Her sister said in amusement.

‘I began to despise the colour red once more…After that, I started attending many social events that I had once hated. I flitted from one ball to another, wearing gorgeous makeup and bright red dresses. And soon people began calling me Lady Red. But I also threw myself into my studies and against my parents’ wishes, obtained my license to practice medicine.’

The records moved onto another memory.

“Auntie An, read me a story!” exclaimed a little boy with deep blue eyes.

“Ciel! Lizzie!! What have I told you about calling me ‘Aunt’?!” Roared Angelina as she chased the two children and dog around.

“I feel a little guilty for always having you play with them.” Said Rachel, who was sitting in a chair as she held up an umbrella over her head.

“I don’t mind!” Said Angelina while laughing. “I like children, and-”

She was cut off by the dog’s barking and running off.

“It’s father!” shouted Ciel as he and Lizzie ran to meet the man. “Welcome home!”

‘My warm and loving sister and her husband. My adorable nephew and his cousin. The people who I held most dear. But…somewhere within me, there was always…an emotion of which I could not let go…And so I married a man I met at a ball. I said to him, “There is a man I cannot forget” ...but in return, he said, “I don’t mind”. He was a sincere and honest man. And then I too found myself with child.’

“Is it a boy? Or is it a girl?” asked Angelina’s husband in another memory.

“Hehe! Men are so impatient. We don’t know yet.”

‘He cherished me…and I was happy.’

The memory then played out how a carriage got into an accident, killing both Angelina’s husband and child. The doctor explained that he had to remove the womb in order to save Angelina’s life.

‘…Or so I should have been. My sister often visited the hospital to cheer me up.’

“An! I heard from the doctor! They say you’ll be able to leave the hospital soon?” asked Rachel.

“Thanks to you.” Angelina said with a sad smile upon her face.

“We must celebrate then! I know! My son will be celebrating his tenth birthday soon. Why don’t we celebrate your recovery together then too?!”

“B-But…”

“Don’t worry! The correct way to celebrate a recovery is to drink and be merry with lots of people!!”

‘And then…That day arrived. In truth, I had no desire to go…For I…I…’

The memory is at where a carriage stops.

“Why the sudden stop?” asked Angelina as she stepped out of the carriage.

“M-Madam. Th-There…!” shouted the driver.

‘The colour…that dyed that grey December sky…was that most hateful…Red…’


	8. Chapter 7

Madam Red’s memories displayed a manor burning in flames.

 

‘That day…each and every Phantomhive lost their lives at the hands of some unknown individual. The manor was burnt to the ground, my sister and her husband were discovered in a terrible state. A child’s corpse was never recovered…I lost everything that was precious to me. Everything had flown somewhere out of my reach. I was sad. So sad…but even more-so did I envy my elder sister for being able to die with “him”, my beloved. And I continued to live on as the sole survivor.’

The records moved onto a memory where Madam Red is at work.

“Doctor! Should you be back at work so soon?” asked a nurse.

“I’m all right! Work helps me take my mind off of other things. It’s miles better than staying home, doing nothing. Besides, I’m due in surgery this afternoon.” Stated Angelina as she looked at her clipboard.

‘Yet…’

“ ’Em brats jus’ get in th’ way. I dunno ’oo th’ father is, and I can’t raise th’ thing on me own. An abortion ain’t free neither, but I can’t get no coves wi’ a chavy ’round!” Explained a prostitute.

‘I hated them. They had something I could never have, regardless of how much I desired it. What I wanted…what I cherished…I, who had lost it all…and those ~CENSORSHIP~, who possessed what I wanted more than anything…but were throwing it away…what had I done to deserve that? Why did God make me suffer so? I only…only…’

The records sped up to another memory in an alleyway, where the same prostitute was heading home. When she arrived at her door, she heard footsteps of someone behind her.

“Oh? Yer th’ one from afore…” She spoke, suddenly fear was written on her face, “Wh-What d’you think yer doin’…no…sto…”

‘HATEHATEHATEHATEHATE!!!’

Blood splattered across the view of the records.

‘And so I cut them into little pieces, the prostitutes on whom I performed the abortions. I will do away with that which you do not desire, if you so wish…I will take away your womb, your happiness, your life…everything…then…’

“Oh…My, myyyy!” Exclaimed a cheerful voice, “You’ve done such a glamourous job!”

Madam Red looked up to where the voice came from.

“I’ve had my eye on you, all this time!”

‘…A crimson-cloaked grim reaper smiled upon me.’

“Thanks to you, the list of the dead for this district is jampacked! You’ve made me ever so busy, you see.”

Madam Red could only stare as the crimson reaper jumped down from where he was and made his way over to her.

“But I understand veeeery well how you feel. Those hideous broads deserved to die.” The man embraced the woman as he spoke, “I want a baby of my own too, but it seems that my being male is a biiiit of a problem. You and I, we’re like two peas in a pod. I will lend you a hand.”

‘I cut my red hair, which was caked with blood…a few months later, my missing nephew suddenly returned…’

The cinematic record quickened up to where Madam Red is running. She then bursts through the doors.

“Ciel! Is it really you?!” Shouted Madam Red, “So you were alive all along!”

Madam Red spotted her nephew, and a butler at his side.

‘…with a black-clad butler at his side. No matter how many times I asked my nephew about what had happened while he was missing, he would not tell me a thing. But that was all right because Ciel had returned.’

“I’m so glad…! At least you survived…Come let me get a better look at you.” Said the older woman as she held Ciel’s face in her hands.

‘The only one who had returned…my beloved…“he”, my beloved…his and my sister’s child…the child who looks so very much like her. I should have been happy that Ciel had been returned to me…but a sense of unease weighed on my heart. Why did this child return, when “he” did not? Why did this child live, while “he” died? “His child” was not “him”. That boy was the son of the elder sister who took “him” away from me…Why had I not been the one to marry “him”? And… Ciel who had succeeded “him”, finally came to capture “Jack the Ripper”…But I was brought another gift instead, it was in the form of a girl confused about London’s ways with women’s clothing. At first, I wanted to dress her up…but instead I began to see that she saw me in another light, a light where I was like a mother to her. I didn’t know a light like her could shine through a darkness in my heart. I liked this false feeling of motherhood…but…I was given so much more…She made me feel like I was a real mother. They both came into my life…Ciel…with that face that so resembled that of my sister. Sister…what more are you going to take away from me? This time…I will not yield a thing to you…I will not yield anything!!!’

 

End of Madam Red’s memories…

 

“I loved you dyed in the deepest crimson of spattered blood, Madam Red!! I haven’t the least interest in someone who gets carried away by silly emotions. I helped you set up your alibi too. And I even broke the rules that govern us reapers, killing women not on the list, all for your sake…What a let down!” Stated Grell as he cleaned the blood off his scythe.

Red’s tears fell down at a fast rate as she stared at the dead woman in her arms. Ciel’s eyes were wide as he looked at the two women.

“You were just the same as all those other women. You don’t deserve to wear red at all…no ma’am!” Grell said as he removed the woman’s red coat placed it on himself.

“The curtain has fallen on your cheap performance of ‘life’. Farewell, Madam.”

As the reaper began to walk away, the knife that was once scattered feet away from the women was thrown into the man’s back, causing him to let out a cry of pain. He immediately turned around and glared at them.

“Who threw that?!”

Red gently placed the older woman’s head on the ground and rose to her feet while staring at the ground. She turned and rose her head to face the reaper with a tear-stained glare. The males stared at the girl in wonder as she walked up to the reaper.

“Madam Red didn’t deserve this…she lost so much…her child…her husband…even the man she once loved…you claimed to be in love with her, but you’re no better than the other filth known as people that roam these streets and harm innocent people. Since you killed her, it only proved you didn’t really love her. You’re more heartless than a demon itself.” Red spoke her opinion as her tone was cold and emotionless.

The reaper stood, staring at the girl, unsure of what to do since he hasn’t seen someone in such a heartless, menacing state. He was so distracted with his uncertainty that he didn’t see the girl’s fist flying right into his nose, sending him a couple feet backwards.

“How dare you punch a lady in her face!” Shouted Grell as the girl stumbled and held onto her side where her wound was.

“Sebastian. What are you doing?” asked Ciel as he closed his aunt’s eyes. Sebastian stared at his master in question while holding his shoulder.

“I ordered you to ‘hunt Jack the Ripper’. It’s not over yet. So don’t stand around twiddling your thumbs, man. Hunt down the last one.”

Sebastian’s frown turned into a smirk as he said, “As you wish.”

“Hee! I was all ready to let you go ‘cos I’m really not feeling it anymore, but…if you’re that desperate to die, I’ll do you the favour of sending the two of you to heaven!!” Grell exclaimed as he lunged at Sebastian with his chainsaw.

While the two men were fighting, Red collapsed beside Madam Red on her hands and knees. Ciel rushed to her side, a hand hovering over her shoulder.

“I’m fine…but uncle Adrian’s going to kill me.”

“HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY WORRY ABOUT THAT DURING THIS KIND OF SITUATION?!”

“It’s actually simple, really. My uncle has been my only family and working for a funeral parlor, we get a lot of customers who have lost family members. I believe that no one deserves to go through the death of a loved one. Not Madam…and not you either, Ciel.” Red turned her gaze towards the boy. “You’ve lost your family, and now you’ve lost your aunt…I can’t imagine what that’s like, but I’m happy that you have memories of your actual parents. If you couldn’t tell from your aunt’s memories, both her and your parents loved you to death. They want you to be happy. Even Sebastian would want you happy, despite what you seem to think.”

Ciel could only stare at the girl as she kindly smiled at him in pain.

“HEY! YOU JUST AIMED FOR MY FACE RIGHT NOW DIDN’T YOU?! YOU FIEND!!” Screeched an unhappy Grell. Both teens turned their attention to the pair fighting.

“Oh, you are quite right on that account. For I am a one hell of a butler.”

“Do you think a devil can win against a god, hm?” questioned Grell.

“It is difficult to say. Having never fought one, I cannot be sure, but if young master tells me to win, then win I shall.” Answered Sebastian with certainty in his tone.

“I don’t know what’s happened between you and that brat, but you’re awfully into him. It just riiiiles me up!” Both teens and Sebastian shuddered from disgust of Grell’s words. “But, even a devil such as yourself will perish if hunted with a death scythe, you know? Aren’t you just quaking in your boots at the thought?”

“Not at all. This body and soul, everything down to the last hair on this head, belongs to my master now. For obeying the master’s orders so long as the contract endures, that is a butler’s aesthetic. His philosophy, if you will. If he tells me not to die, I will not die. If he tells me to die, I shall disappear.” Sebastian explained.

“Hmm…I do rather like men who pursue the arts, Bassy!” Grell said as he began to run at Sebastian. “Suddenly I want to stomp on that composed face of yours with my heels, and make you lick my shoes!”

Grell swung his chainsaw at Sebastian, who jumped in the air and dodged the attack. The reaper swung again but the demon back flipped away.

“A devil, and a grim reaper. Will we never be able to understand each other? If a reaper is one whose job it is to retrieve souls, a devil is a noxious beast that steals and devours those souls! My feelings will never be requited…it’s as if this is the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!”

The demon and the teens all shuddered in disgust.

“I don’t know if it’s from disgust and disturbance or blood loss, but I feel sick.” Muttered Red.

“Sebastian, speed this up! She might not have much time left!” ordered Ciel.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied as he leapt after the reaper with inhuman speed.

“Ah! Bassy! Deny thy master and refuse thy spiteful name and cast your eyes upon me alone!” Grell exclaimed as he flipped backwards away from the demon.

“From the time my master called me ‘Sebastian’, that word became my covenant and christened me anew.” Sebastian replied, disgust in his tone, as he aimed a kick to Grell’s chin. “I have been ‘Sebastian’ since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?”

“Swearing on the moon is the act of an insincere man.” Grell said as he landed on his feet. “Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love, tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips.”

Grell began to fangirl as he spun around and leaned against a wall. “It’s too much Bassy! I would bear your children, if only you’d let me!”

“Please stop that, it is revolting.” Both Red and Sebastian said as they shuddered in disgust.

“Such an ice king you are!” Grell exclaimed as he swung at Sebastian again. “A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil!! A raven with the wings of a dove!!! My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf, my very own Bassy!!”

Grell swung his weapon just as Sebastian leapt into the air and landed while stepping on Grell’s hand, keeping the chainsaw on the ground.

“Oh? Bassy…I wish the sun would never rise. Then we could keep hunting each other for all eternity. But…this is the end of our romantic adventure.”

Grell slammed his head into Sebastian’s, causing the demon to stumble backwards. 

“Let us part with a passionate kiss, Bassy!” Grell raised his chainsaw above his head, “Now, I bid you a thousand…no, ten thousand adieus, my sweet prince!”

“Sebastian!” Red shouted as the chainsaw slashed across Sebastian’s torso.


	9. Chapter 8

“Now, show me a dramatic…no, a moving moving picture!” Grell shouted as Ciel and Red stared with wide eyes, one filled with horror, as Sebastian’s cinematic record sprang out from his torso.

As the records began to play it showed an old man smiling while holding a Japanese teacup. Grell immediately froze as his eyes widened. The records then began to play out a blond teen’s cries, then a maroon haired maid panicking, and finally a blond man’s outburst of cooking being art.

“N-! No-! Now-! NOW JUST A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE IDIOTS?! THERE’S NOT EVEN A SMIDGE OF DRAMA HERE AT ALL!” Grell screeched while frantically waving his arms around.

“You will only find mundane happen-stances such as these over the past year…” Sebastian weakly said as he coughed up blood.

“I’M NOT INTERESTED IN ORDINARY FOLKS LIKE THEM! SHOW ME SOMETHING JUICIER!” Grell roared with rage.

“My apologies.” Sebastian said, suddenly behind Grell with a smirk. “…however, you must pay to see the rest.” He finished with a wink.

Both butlers continued to fight, each dodging their opponents’ attacks. While over where the teens were, Red began to sway back and forth, her eyes feeling much heavier than before.

“Are you alright?” asked a concerned Ciel.

“So…tired…” Was all Red mumbled before she fell to the ground, unconscious from blood loss.

Ciel managed to catch the girl before her head made contact with the ground. He tried to shake her awake and called her name but she wouldn’t wake up. Frustrated, the boy looked up to where his butler was and shouted, “Sebastian, end this now!”

The butler sighed as he removed his tailcoat, his eyes turning fuchsia, “I did not want to use this approach, but I fear I have no other choice.”

“Tee hee! So you’ve finally made up your mind to fight me seriously?” questioned the crimson reaper. “How about we bring this show to a close with the next attack, Bassy! Let us bid this world farewell and be united in the next, okay?”

Both butlers raced head on toward each other and leapt in the air. Grell swung his chainsaw just as Sebastian swung his arm, suddenly the chainsaw stopped working causing Grell to look at his weapon in question.

“…Eh?” Grell asked as he tugged on the material, which turned out to be the tailcoat, that stopped his weapon from working. His frustration soon turned into anger.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!?”

“If the cutting edge of your death scythe is dependent upon its revolution, it occurred to me that I only needed to keep it from doing so.” Said Sebastian with a smirk on his face.

“I’ll get rid of this right away-!” Grell exclaimed through his struggle of tugging the material.

“That tailcoat is tailored from top quality wool. The frictional force of wool is significant. Once caught, removing it will be no simple matter.”

“WHAT THE HELL!!?”

“As it is supplied by the manor, I had wished to avoid employing my coat at all costs, but there was simply no way around it. The death scythe that can cut through everything. That is, if one can actually wield it, right?”

Grell completely ignored his question as he was still attempting to remove the tailcoat from his weapon. 

“Now, mister Grell, you can no longer utilize your death scythe, can you?” Sebastian asked as he leered over the crimson reaper, who began to shake in fear.

“If we simply make this a battle of fists, I do have some confidence I can win.” Sebastian said as he cracked his knuckles with a closed eyed smile.

Grell began to back away in fear. “JUST NOT THE FAAAACE! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!”

Moments later, Sebastian wiped his forehead from sweat. Grell was on the ground with a black eye, broken glasses, bruises, and a bloody nose. The poor reaper could barely even talk right because of the demon.

“Ah won’t hurrrget diiiish…” Grell attempted to say.

“Oh…? I should expect no less from a reaper. A physical assault cannot kill you.” Sebastian said as he picked up the chainsaw. “But what if I were to use this?”

Fear spread across Grell’s face as Sebastian easily removed the tailcoat.

“Since the death scythe can make mincemeat of anything, it follows that I would be able to make mincemeat of you as well, no?”

“Wh-What are you think-! Hold it…! Gyah!” Grell cried out as Sebastian stomped on his face.

“I do not enjoy being stepped on, but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether.”

Grell continued to cry out in pain from each time Sebastian stomped on his face.

“Your wails have a rather tuneful ring to them. As a reward, I shall send you to the next life with the help of your favourite toy.” Sebastian said as the chainsaw came to life.

“Plea-! Please, Bassy…stop!” shouted Grell in between stomps.

“I think not.”

Sebastian raised the weapon above his head and brought it down while Grell cried for him to stop. Before the weapon made contact with the reaper, a pole stopped it in its path. Sebastian, Grell, and Ciel turned their heads, in surprise, to where it came from. Only to find a man on top of a building.

“Please pardon the interruption.” The man said as he adjusted his glasses. The pole came back to him and shortened to reveal garden shears on each end. “I am William T. Spears from the management division of the grim reaper dispatch. I have come to claim that reaper.”

“Will! William! You came to rescue m-!” Grell was cut off as William jumped from where he was and landed on Grell’s head.

“Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff. You are guilty of having violated our ordinances.” William spoke while standing on Grell’s head still. 

“First, by killing those not on the list of the dead.” William stated as he kicked Grell in the face. 

“Second, by using a death scythe without submitting an application for use.” Five more kicks were added to Grell’s face.

“We will return to headquarters right away and have you submit a written apology and report.” William spoke as he dragged the crimson reaper by his long hair.

“Listen!! I was just about to get killed, you hear!? You’re so cold-” Grell began but was soon cut off as he was flipped to land on his face.

“Quiet.”

William walked over to where the demon was and bowed, “I apologise for all the trouble that thing has caused you.” He then placed a business card in Sebastian’s hand. “My card.”

William then stood up and noticed the girl in Ciel’s arms. He then walked over and knelt down beside the boy and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

“Why is she here with the likes of you both? Really, having to bow to a noxious beast like him is an affront to all reapers.”

A pained chuckle came from the girl as she awoke to consciousness, “The same stoic man as ever, William?”

“You do know that this will have me working overtime because of you, yes? No matter, I shall have you return home to make sure your uncle won’t worry.”

William began to reach out to the girl but she was held tightly by the boy holding her.

“I do not believe you shall. She will return safely in our care with an explanation to her injuries.” Ciel said as he narrowed his eyes at the reaper.

William simply stood and adjusted his glasses and faced Sebastian, “Though as a collared pet dog, I suppose you’re somewhat better than a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm? ...All right. It’s time we returned, Grell Sutcliff.”

William grabbed Grell by his hair, yet again, and dragged him off through the alleyway, mumbling something along the lines of being understaffed and overtime. Sebastian flung the chainsaw directly at the reaper’s head, much to the demon’s dismay, William caught it with two fingers. He turned his gaze to the demon.

“You forgot something.” Was all Sebastian replied with a fake smile.

“Cheers…Now, if you will excuse us…” William casted one more look towards the girl before heading back down the alley with Grell.

“Forgive me, sir. I failed to capture the remaining culprit.” Said Sebastian as he held his shoulder and bowed slightly.

“…Let it go. Just…let it go.” Ciel said as he stared at his aunt’s dead body.

A pale hand rose and rested on the boy’s cheek. Ciel looked down at the girl in his arms with slightly wide eyes. Despite her having tears in her eyes, she kindly smiled at him.

“You have become terribly chilled.”

“As have you…” he muttered.

“It must be the month’s weather. Let us return to the town house at once. And I shall prepare that hot milk for you as promised, all right?” asked Sebastian.

“…Yes, very well. But we must return Red safely back to the shop.” Ciel said as he rose with the girl in his arms. He then began to sway.

“Young master!” Sebastian said and reached out his hand, but it was slapped away from the boy as he narrowed his eyes at his butler.

“Young-”

“Don’t.” Ciel interrupted, looking at the ground. “I’m all right. I can carry her on my own. I’m…just a bit tired.”

As Ciel’s eyes were on his aunt, the girl in his arms felt sorry for everything he has been through. A single tear cascaded down her face before her eyes closed, due to the amount of blood she had lost.


End file.
